


As the summer fades away...

by Malaiikka



Category: Black Panther (2018), MCU, Marvel
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forced Marriage, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, game of thrones inspired, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaiikka/pseuds/Malaiikka
Summary: Her hands roam until a small palm rests over his heart. Their eyes meet and she wonders what it’d be like to just reach in and pull his heart, squeeze it until it’s dry and turned to ash.





	As the summer fades away...

The jet touches ground in Wakanda in the early hours of the morning when the moon is still high and the sun’s light creeping in the horizon. Shuri is eager to get off the jet, if only to stretch her feet and get away from her overbearing guards. They weren’t really hers, certainly not there to protect her. No, they were there as her captors, intended on taking her back to the one who took everything from her   

She meets him on the tarmac where he stands waiting for her with all the smugness and confidence in the world. The gold panther necklace she’d made all those years ago peeks out from under his clothes and she resists the urge to scoff or roll her eyes. Typical of him. The two war dogs bring her until she’s standing in front of her usurper cousin. Her chin faces the ground and he lifts it up until she meets his eyes gleaming ferally in the early morning twilight. The fingers at her chin move up until they rest in the space behind her ear, wondering as if looking for something. Smart move on his part. Face mask tech had aided her largely and helped keep him off her trail. When his fingers don’t land upon any hidden tech he signals to one of the guards who takes her onto a familiar route to her old room as Erik heads the opposite way.

Her room is largely untouched but still clean. There is no dust to be found floating on the surfaces and no dust mites running about. The only difference are the changed sheets.  

_How thoughtful,_ a sardonic voice goes off in her mind. Exhaustion hits her as she settles in. She doesn’t bother taking off her clothes rather choosing to slip in bed just as is and falls into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

When she wakes a few hours later, it’s to find a woman she doesn’t recognize seated at the edge of the bed. She has a stern look to her, and something else Shuri can’t quite place in her disoriented state but she gets the feeling not to turn her back on this woman any time soon. She doesn’t bother with pleasantries only introducing herself as Linda before informing her Erik requires her presence at breakfast.  

She intended on jumping in the shower as quick as possible but instead draws a bath where she spends the next forty minutes scrubbing the previous day’s grime off of her and adding obnoxious amounts of soap until a foamy waterfall overflowed onto the marbled floor. Steam emerges from the bathroom when she exits and her eyes are drawn to the clothes set upon the bed. Someone must’ve placed them in while she was bathing.  

Dressing up doesn’t take her as long especially with clothes already picked out for her. A fleeting memory comes to mind: one of her mother admonishing her after taking so long getting ready. Just as fast as it comes it goes leaving her with nothing but the empty feel in her chest and struggling for breath. She’d come to terms with her mother’s probable death. The price she paid for organizing to get her out of the country with Nakia’s help. Her mother chose to stay. Only she was left to protect the country against Erik’s rule. Countless times she cried for her mother. Cried in grief and anger. How could her mother be so selfish as to abandon her only daughter, her last remaining child, to the cruel world outside Wakanda’s borders that would swallow her whole?  

In time she came to understand her mother’s sacrifice. What in her younger age she’d viewed as selfishness was perhaps the greatest act of altruism and bravery she’d ever witnessed. She’s learned to call upon her mother’s bravery in times of trouble which since Erik, troubles were the only thing she faced. The last image of her mother before she left, by the border wall holding Shuri’s trembling hands assuring her they’d see each other again. She calls upon that image one last time before she exits and is escorted to the gardens by the two guards postured outside her room.

### 

She finds Erik and Linda along with the snake W’kabi all looking about done eating. She doesn’t feel guilty or scared for taking her time. What was he going to do, _kill her_? No, Erik had other plans for her.  

“Took you long enough princess,” Erik chides at her, her previous title derided at her. Servants she’d somehow missed on her way there flock out of nowhere as she takes her seat conveniently placed next to the traitor’s. She wouldn’t place it past Erik and by the obvious smirk playing at his face, she’s sure he placed her next to W’kabi on purpose.  

W’kabi starts droning off and she half listens as she piles her plate with food. Chai and mandazis are enough for her, her appetite not as hearty courtesy of the company around her. She slyly observes everyone around her over the brim of her cup. W’kabi is visibly uncomfortable, even the blind could notice it. Erik certainly does and she sees it in the way he eyes him amused. 

_That’s interesting_ she muses as her eyes zero in where Linda places her arm momentarily on Erik. It doesn’t last for longer than five seconds but it’s enough for Shuri. Linda was laying her claim, warding off the threat that was Shuri and she had to stifle laughter before they all think she went crazy.  

By now everyone knew of her upcoming wedding to Erik and some part of her wishes to antagonize her, maybe reach out for Erik too. She knows he’d be much receptive to her touch. But she holds back wanting to see how things play out, if she’d turn out to be a threat to her. _Poor girl._ She doesn’t feel any real sympathy for her though. She remembers her in the surveillance video with Erik and Klaue. She’s just as responsible for her current situation in her mind. Nevertheless, Shuri is not going to be scared in her own home. And anyway, she has an inkling that Erik doesn’t really care for this pitiful woman. He barely pays her any attention and when he’s not talking to W’kabi his eyes are solely trained on her.  

The rest of her day is spent with Erik as he parades her around the city. He shows off the lost princess thought dead but now returned, and as a soon to be queen too.  The people welcome her, some pressing trinkets from their shops into their hands, others pass baskets of fruit and food onto the guards. Erik doesn’t say much to her but she can tell he’s pleased and she’s disgusted. This is what he wants, she's giving him what he wants. She knows he’s gotten heat for getting rid of the royal family. Now Erik might have been a complete tyrant but he wasn’t dumb. He was an outsider, doesn’t matter the color of his skin, or how much Wakandan he spoke, the people would never grow to truly accept him or his illegitimate rule. Having Shuri by his side is a strategic move on his part. He can quell the people’s doubts in a small way while still maintaining all his power.  

### 

That night Erik pays her a visit as she’s getting ready to indulge in another bath.  

“Please continue, I'm enjoying the view,” He says after finding her undressing. She strips of her garments methodically as he watches. It’s flesh and bones really, if he thinks he is going to intimidate her in this way then he is thoroughly wrong. He grabs the gentle wash cloth before she can and takes it upon himself to lather it with soap before scrubbing away. She doesn’t like this vulnerable position she’s found herself in but she reminds herself he’s not gone to all that trouble to kill her so she revels in the warmth of the water and the hand on her back.  

“Looking forward to the wedding cuz?” He asks as he presses the washcloth at her collarbone.  

“Yes N’jadaka and you are too I assume?” She asks back drawing out his Wakandan name. She guessed right at his reaction because his nose flares just slightly and the hand on her collarbone grows just a little bit more forceful.  

“I am. The wedding night especially, when the real fun begins. I'm sure you’re looking forward to it too huh princess?”  

The assumption is clearly laid out there and she has to remind herself to breath. He leaves her plopping the washcloth in the water. 

“See you tomorrow then.” he lets out before he leaves.  

Shuri scrubs every inch of her he’s touched until her pores are open and raw, the pain acting as a welcome distraction. 

* * *

 

She finds her closet filled the next day instead of clothes laid out for her. She settles on a simple yet suggestive black dress. Wakanda doesn’t have seasons but the heat is especially intense, the kind that made her wish she could peel her skin off. Having noticed Erik’s penchant for gold, she adorns herself with a just as simple gold necklace and heads out for the day.  

### 

Linda even comments on the dress. Erik had allowed her to visit her labs for the day. It was annoying that she even had to ask for permission in the first place but she sucked it up as they walked the gardens and asked him.  

“Only if she goes with you, don’t want that smart brain of yours getting any ideas,” He’d pointed to Linda who wasn’t too far off as usual and she’d accompanied her to Mt.Bashenga. She pays close attention to every word she says. On the surface they’re pleasant and everything she wants to hear, but she can sense the strain and jealousy behind them. 

 She’ll have to get rid of her eventually. 

* * *

 

The wedding takes place as soon as summer is over. She paces her room, her lunch threatening to come up. On top of the cliff where she’d last seen her brother, she is wed to his murderer. It’s a large affair with seemingly the entire country there. Ife, Zuri’s replacement as she comes to learn officiates over the wedding. It’s a beautiful ceremony. The staff had outdone themselves and even the sky seemed to be in accordance with the events a variety of colors splashed across it reflecting off the land.  

Erik and her are whisked away to a royal falcon that awaits them. She wonders when he learned how to pilot, her files on him never mentioned it. It’s a silent ride to wherever he is taking them and she takes the opportunity to nap.  

The rushing of the waterfalls awaken her before they even land. They trek towards the cabin and she regrets not having brought a more functional pair of shoes because her sandals are all dusty now. She quickly jumps in the shower, taking special care, cleaning every nook and cranny. Erik follows as soon as she’s out and she uses the time to rub the oils and creams she’d brought along into her skin and taking down her hair before she turned off the lights and slipped into bed.  

The bed dips and he squirms around before settling on his back which was perfect for her. She stretches out her limbs until she’s fully off the bed and onto his lap. He doesn’t do anything but stare intrigue all over his face.  

“I recall you looked forward to this night. Did you not _husband?”_  

_###_  

“I’ve never tasted a princess before,” he says leering, and her first instinct is panic but before she can he has her on her back and what he does is much worse.  

Erik moves down her body, his mouth welcome yet unwelcome where it leaves non too gentle marks. He latches on her breast alternating between sucking and then biting hard when he deems she’s having too much pleasure. She welcomes it all nonetheless. His arm across her middle is the only thing stopping her from completely coming off the bed. Shuri fists the sheet to hold on to something, anything as the pleasure threatened to tip her over. He drinks from her cunt as if he’s got a point to prove. And in his mind he probably does. She doesn’t care and never will as long as he keeps doing that _thing_ with his tongue. Her hands finds the short dreads atop his head and pulls on them which seem to encourage him He laps and takes all of what her traitorous body gives until she’s shaking violently and whinging hoarsely into the night sky. Her eyes meet his for the first time that night and she wants to punch the self-assured grin he wears but he’s working her towards her next orgasm as he sucks her swollen nub dexterous fingers moving at a steady pace until she cries out again, body going entirely limp as her mouth opens and no words come forth.  

Shuri desperately wants more of what he has to give, everything else be damned. She sits up as he does, helping him out of his clothes. Well, she doesn’t really help other than tug at them and whine until he pulls them off of him. She braces herself as he enters her in one swift move. It’s a tight fit for sure but not as bad as she’d anticipated although she is sure she’s bled. He wants her to bleed.

Erik grabs the back of her neck, bringing her close until she can count the slight freckles on the skin of his face.  

_You’re mine now, you heard me! Mine._   

She heard him loud and clear even in  the throes of passion. It is a fate she’s come to accept in the past month so she nods along. He kisses her, for the first time and it’s scarily intimate and not what she’d expected. She finds herself reciprocating as their bodies move along each other, her blunt nails against his skin drawing breathy moans from him.  

In a show of strength Erik flips them over, his hands steadying her above him but her breath is still knocked out of her chest. Erik laughs, snorting at her surprise. “Like this.” He guides and rolls her hips with his hands until she gets the hang of it and even then only lets go with one hand the other still wrapped around her waist. His free hand works at her clit a slow pace and she attempts to replace his fingers with her own but he pinches and pulls like some petulant child so she lets him stave off her orgasm. Her hands wonder his skin, especially his torso and arms where the kill marks are found. Her hands roam until a small palm rests over his heart. Their eyes meet and she wonders what it’d be like to just reach in and pull his heart, squeeze it until it’s dry and turned to ash. His Smile taunts, _I_ _dare_ _you_ _it_ _seems_ _to_ _convey_. 

He pulls her down and kisses her again, biting and pulling at her lower lip.  

_“N-N’jadaka,”_ She breaths as he hits a particular spot she didn’t know she had. He holds tight at her smaller body as Erik increases his pace and he has Shuri cumming once more. She buries her head in his shoulder but his grip at the base of her hair yanks her till they're eye to eye again and all she can see is the man who killed her family manically grinning at her as he too finds his climax and spills into her.

* * *

 

He’ll grow tired of you,” Linda says behind her.  

She turns around not bothering to hide her amusement. Really who was she to tell her Erik would tire of her, his wife? 

“Really now?” She responds in a sickeningly sweet voice she knows annoys her.  

“He will. Erik doesn’t like to get bored, once he gets his heir, he’ll get rid of you.” 

  _The nerve of this girl._  

Shuri makes a move to get closer to her. Linda is taller and she has to tilt her head to really look at her. She’s pretty, she notices. Dark skin clear of blemish, luscious lips and long lashes—she can see the appeal. No matter, the woman has made herself an enemy and Shuri won’t hesitate to defend herself.  

“Or maybe tonight, in our room I'll whisper something sweet in his ear and you’ll  just simply vanish hmm? You might know Erik better than I, But I am his wife and mother to any future children. Whatever chance you may have had with him, whatever hopes you still harbor for him, I suggest you give them up and tread lightly.” It's more or less a veiled threat and the look she gives her could rival Erik’s when he’s raging and she’s amused and intrigued by the power she holds over her and others who might do harm unto her.

* * *

 

It takes a few weeks to convince Erik to dispose of Linda. Shuri got tired of the constant eyes on her. She couldn’t even take a walk in her own palace without a guard in tow, scared the crazy bitch would jump out and slit her throat or something. She doesn’t know what exactly happened to her nor really cares either way. One day she was there skulking around the corners and the next she was missing from Breakfast. If she wasn’t so adamant about having Erik to herself and the veiled threats at Shuri she might have ignored her, But Shuri has learned to not wait for others and always act first before they get the upper hand.  

It takes even longer to get rid of W’kabi. She’s learned her husband is especially pliant after sex and after an intense round with her head lying atop his thundering heart, she begins to sow her seeds of doubt.  

“I just don’t think we can trust him. He’s already made it clear he doesn’t like me, What is to stop him from coming after me the way he did my brother?” His breath hitches. This is the first time she’s brought up T’challa.  

“I will babe. Nothing’s gonna hurt you as long as Erik’s around.” He responds a little bit too fast and she resists the urge to roll her eyes.  

“I don’t doubt that _husband_ , but I'd rather not take any chances...for the sake of our family,” And as she says that she guides his larger palm to her still flat stomach.  

He turns abruptly hovering over her his hand still on her stomach. “Wait, you don’t mean...” He doesn’t finish because Shuri is nodding her head in affirmation, hating the tears that form and wet her eyelashes. It’s manipulative on her part, but it’s the one thing that will work on him. He surges at her unexpectantly wrapping his arms around her, as she pushes him to the bed and reverses their position. 

 “So will you do it?” She asks again, stripping him of the blankets around them and grinding herself down.  

“Consider it done, my queen.” 

* * *

 

T’challa comes to them much in the same fashion Erik did the first time and challenges for the throne. She’s much too stunned to even move and doesn’t register when T’challa refers to her.  

“Shuri?”he says with a pause and continues in a dumbfounded tone, “What has he done to you?” he asks when his eyes finally land on his belly. _Nothing that I didn’t want_ her treacherous mind echoes at her. He looks at her with pity and something else that makes her want to crawl out of her skin. She’s not weak, she doesn’t want his sympathy.  

“T’challa please,” She tries pleading with him. Erik will kill him. He already succeeded once, he’ll do it again. He doesn't listen. 

A challenge is set for that same evening and just like that T’challa seals his fate. 

###   
 She watches helplessly on the waterfalls as her husband and brother battle it out. Unlike before T’challa doesn’t hold back and for a while it seems he is going to win and her mind doesn’t know what to think of it. Then Erik does something, she’s not sure but it has T’challa on his back and he starts pummeling at him with his fists. It’s like déjà vu all over again watching Erik beat T’challa till he's unrecognizable.  

### 

Shuri has no idea of her mother’s existence. Erik conveniently left that particular detail out. Her legs are moving--inching closer and closer but someone tags at her which makes her stop. She thought she’d seen all there was to Erik but watching powerlessly as he chokes the life out of her mother, her gagging sounds filling the space around as none of the few people gathered attempt to intervene, her brother’s light slowly leaving his eyes as his blood intermingles and stains the water rustic. She’d been a fool.  

Not even the guards can stop her from running into the water and grabbing the weapon found there.  

“ _You murdered her!_ ” she sobbed.  

“Shuri,” He began, “What exactly do you think you’re going to do with that? Kill me?” She shakes grasping the weapon tighter as he stalks closer. “You’re my wife Shuri remember? Be a good girl and hand that to me.”  

He lunges at her grabbing at her wrists and twisting them making her writhe in pain. “Should’ve done this from the beginning , could’ve saved your family.” She screams as she feels the crack of her bones where he grabs at her, the broken spear dropping into the water once more. His hands find her neck where he squeezes the breath out of her lungs. Her fingers scratch at his hands but its for nothing. Her vision is blurred and her eyes fog over as she begins to drift in and out of consciousness.  

_This is it._  

She accepts the inevitable and thinks she’s almost died before his hands move away from her neck and she falls back into the water. T’challa is standing behind Erik with the forgotten weapon run clean through his chest. Erik sags his knees hitting the ground first pulling at her as his whole body hits the ground. “My wife...” he sputters blood running down his cheek. She reaches for the weapon and holds it above him before lowering it over and over again, the tears flowing freely, red the only thing in front of her.  

“I’ll always be a part of you.” he croaks out one final time. 

### 

“I did what I did to live.” She says by T’challa’s bed. He was in critical condition when she got to him and missed their mother’s funeral.  

“I know,” he simply replies and with a silent pause, “did you love him?” 

No. It is as simple as that or at least she tells herself. You tolerate people like him, fear them and entertain, maybe even grow to desire them sometimes—but no, people like him were not meant to be loved.  

“It doesn’t matter, he’s gone forever.” She replies. It’s a lie and the proof is growing in her, where her hands rest. Erik’s words echo again in her ear.  

_I’ll always be a part of you._  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first non winterprincess ship I've written for, tell me what you think. Find me on Tumblr at [malaiikka](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/malaiikka) Come talk to me!


End file.
